minecraft_dota_xbox_360fandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Classes
Magic Classes are The best class for advanced and experienced players. They can be considered the most strongest players in the whole Dota Server. The Wizard was the first ever Magic class for quite some time. In General, People under eatinate Magic Classes because there "Weapon" Sucks. Well They are supporting classes and very important in the battle field like healing. Wizard The Wizard is very underestimated. All of it comes from novices and Begginers. But man, Advanced players, this is your type of class type. He has Leather dyed Helmet, Chestplate, and Pants. But his boots are golden with Feather Falling. His weapon is a stick with sharpness I. But he has potions. It Includes Harming, Poison, Invisibility, Weakness, and Slowness. But you must be careful. You the Wizard to Spy on minitowers to take out the enemy's. Ice Reaper The Ice Reaper is soon getting a Brother, and that will be the Fire Reaper. The Ice reaper is a hard one to talk about. His gear contains A Dyed Helmet with Protection. Dyed Chestplate, Dyed Pants with protection and chain boots. His weapon is a Diamond Hoe(Sythe) with sharpness II. That weapon comes to big use when he uses his Slowness potions on the oppnent. So hes Pretty Chill Dude. Pharaoh This pharaoh Is probably the only magic class that novices are capable of handling. He's A Defnsive class that is pretty powerful, just think him as a Desert King. His Helmet makes him the king of the desert, he has a Diamond Helmet with Protection, His Chestplate and Pants are Leather Dyed, and His boots are dyed with Thorns III. His weapon isn't too good. A wooden sword. But he is great for being tank that wants a decent amount of kills. Dreadlord The Dreadlord Is A Beast. I mean A beast, the only monster class so far. He can be used in many ways, can be very aggressive, sneaky, and has Great defense. But doesn't live up to Premium Units. His Helmet is Dyed with Thorns III. His Chestplate is Dyed, he Iron Leggings, and dyed leather boots. His Weapon is a Eye of Ender (Dark Palm) with Sharpness II. He is sneaky, he has enderpearls to teleport. This class is for novice, but more on the Advanced side. Berserker (Premium Membership) Wow, the Berserker. The best class in Dota. He is premium alright. This Class is true fan favorite for premium members. Let's see his gear. His Dyed Helmet had Fire Protection, Dyed Chestplate and pants, Boots with protection. Now the Weapons work PERFECTLY. He wields two weapons. Both Stone Axes. One with Sharpness I, other with Fire Aspect II! First hit oppenent with fire, then sharpness!! Guess what? He's even better with swiftness! The Berserker has been planned since Dotas Release that you can be as Aggresive as you want! Blooming Maiden The Blooming Maiden Started the Maiden Family which is very admired. And is considered to be a Melee Druid. Her Armor is Leather Dyed but here Chestplate has Thorns III and Unbreaking III. Her weapons make very unique and supportive. Her Damage weapon is A Shrub(Wood Staff) with sharpness II. Her other weapon is a Flower with Knockback II. She is very loved by fans, also a very strong Magic class in more a damage perspective. Frost Maiden The Frost Maiden is the second Maiden out of the three introduced. And is considers the more Aggresive Maiden out of the Three And also looked at to be a top tier class in general and Advanced players. The Frost Maiden has a dyed leather cap with protection, dyed Chestplate, chainmail pants, and dyed boots with protection. Her Weapon is a Stone Sword, Since she is the Frost maiden she always walks on ice, So she has swiftness potions which make her become a top tier class. Fire Maiden **********NOT RELEASED*********** Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor was the 2nd Healing class ever. It replaced the Healer which was deleted. She is Jungle related Indian Spell Medic. She Can be used aggressively, but she won't do too good. Her helmet is a Skeleton Skull, The rest of her armor dyed but her boots have protection I. She Defends her self with a Stone Sword that can be affective. Keep in mind when you are her, Stay with your team, and only heal them. But she is a total game changer!